powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Galactic Ninjas
'The Galactic Ninjas '''were a group of space ninjas with animal themes. They appear in Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. They serve as the Ninja Steel Rangers' foil. Members *Wolvermean - Master of the Galactic Ninjas and Stealer of Memories. *Speedwing - The "Fastest Ninja Alive". *Rygore - Master of Surprise Attacks and Strategy. *Venoma - Ninja of Dangerous Love. Principles The Galactic Ninjas are a team of space ninjas, apparently gaining fans throughout the universe with their exploits. They seem to view earth ninjas as inferior and came to Earth to prove such to the Ninja Steel Rangers. Each Galactic Ninja wears a Ninja Medallion, their variation of the Ninja Power Stars. Madame Odius seeks the four to power up her secret weapon to destroy the rangers. History After Game Goblin's plan was foiled, Badonna had informed Madame Odius that she has booked them for their appearances in the next episode of Galaxy Warriors, much to Odius' enlightenment. Wolvermean is the first to fight the Rangers. He tried to steal the Rangers' memories and succeeds with Preston, Hayley, Brody and Sarah (who sacrificed herself to protect Calvin) but Calvin and Levi trap him and cure their friends. He was defeated in a Megazord fight but survived and shrank, then vows to the Rangers that the Galactic Ninjas will destroy them all and fled. His medallion is recovered secretly by Madame Odius. Speedwing is the next Galactic Ninja to fight the Rangers. He uses his evil Speed Star to Attack the rangers at super speeds, but he is defeated. Cosmo gigantifies him but Speedwing is destroyed. His medallion is secretly taken by Odius who mentions her plans for them to Badonna. Rygore is the next Galactic Ninja to fight the Rangers. He uses his dice to launch different attacks against the Rangers, and after several confrontations, he is destroyed by the clone ninja team (12 rangers; 6 reals and 6 clones). He gets gigantified by Cosmo Royale, but is destroyed by the Ninja Ultrazord. His medallion is then taken by Madame Odius. Upon Badonna persuading Venoma to give up her Ninja Medallion, Madame Odius uses the Ninja Medallions to help power up Foxatron. Wolvermean finds out from Venoma that Odius is using the Ninja Medallions to power Foxatron which angers him and demands to get his back. Odius however said he'll get it back ''if he defeats the Rangers otherwise he will get destroyed by Foxatron. He goes to Earth with Venoma to fight them, he is defeated, as is Venoma, but survived once again and retreats. He's gigantified offscreen by Cosmo Royale and fights the Rangers in the Ninja Blaze Megazord, but is easily pushed. Just when he was about to use his strongest attack, Foxatron stabs him in the back with its sword. Shortly before his death, he curses Odius calling her a witch. Venoma is sent on Earth by Odius to use her special power on Valentine day on the Rangers, thanks to her medallion who has escaped from Foxatron's destruction. She promises her that if she succeeds her mission, she will be free. She tries to spell Sandy and fails but succeeds with Brody, Calvin and Levi. Preston succeeds to protect him with a metal armor and destroy the last love arrow from Venoma, freeing his friends and destroy Venoma after a fierce battle. Cosmo gigantifies her but Venoma is destroyed by the Ninja Blaze Megazord, marking the end of Galactic Ninjas. Notes * The Galactic Ninjas share many similarities with the Ten Terrors from Mystic Force in terms of strength. They also share many similarities with the Five Fingers of Poison from Jungle Fury in terms of personality. * All of the Galactic Ninjas have white feet and leg armour plating. * Puppet Ninja Kuroari was the only monster never adapted to be a member of the Galactic Ninjas. * Like the Ninja Steel Rangers, where their powers come from their Ninja Power Stars, they receive their power boosts from their Medallions. * They all have the animal they are themed after somewhere on their body. ** For Wolvermean, a Wolverine helmet. ** For Speedwing, a Falcon headdress. ** For Rygore, a Indian rhinoceros head on his right shoulder armor. ** For Venoma, a hornet on her collar/middle. Gallery SSN-Mujina.png|Wolvermean SSN-Hayabusa.png|Speedwing SSN-Ikkakusai.png|Rygore SSN-Suzumebachi.png|Venoma See Also References Category:Super Ninja Steel Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Galvanax's Warrior Contestants Category:Monster Groups Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:PR Ninja Themed Villains Category:Aliens Category:PR Generals Category:PR Arc Bosses